This invention relates to medical devices and processes useful for the treatment of atrial arrhythmia. In particular, it relates to a preferred process and medical device used for ablation procedures in vessels of the human body.
Introducers and catheters have been in use for medical procedures for many years. For example, one procedure utilizes a catheter to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body. Another procedure utilizes a catheter to monitor locations in the body for diagnostic tests. Catheters may examine, diagnose and treat while positioned at a specific location within the body which is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. In use, catheters may be inserted into a major vein or artery which is near the body surface. These catheters are then guided to a specific location for examination, diagnosis and treatment by manipulating the catheter through the artery or vein of the human body, frequently with the assistance of other medical devices, such as introducers or guidewires.
One common medical procedure utilizing specialized catheters is the treatment of vessels located within the human body, frequently vessels associated with the human heart. Those procedures, most notably angioplasty procedures, utilize a catheter which often contains an inflatable balloon secured to the catheter. In some of these medical procedures, the catheter contains a pair of inflatable balloons used to limit the portion of the vessel that is treated and/or to assure that the catheter remains at a fixed location within the vessel throughout the medical procedure.
Multiple balloon catheters are utilized throughout the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,239 discloses a device for circumferential laser burning of tissue in a urethral canal. This device utilizes a pair of cuffs or balloons (60) with a laser probe (12) located between those balloons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,961 discloses an infusion catheter for delivery of medication to a vessel and contains a pair of balloons (16, 17) and an electrode (35) secured to the catheter. Ports are provided in the catheter to introduce the medication into the space between the two balloons within the vessel. EMF energy may also be introduced into the electrode to encourage the movement of the medication away from the catheter toward the walls of the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,141 discloses a pair of balloons (14, 18) with an electrode secured to a catheter to apply a controlled electric charge to material introduced into the space in the vessel between the two balloons. Biological material is introduced into this space for medical treatment of the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,490 discloses a pair of balloons (30, 32) secured to a catheter and a stylette (36) through which radio frequency energy is supplied to destroy tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,307 discloses a pair of balloons (41, 42) secured to a catheter designed to occlude a vessel. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,532 discloses a pair of balloons (21, 22) secured to a catheter (12) for use in a dilation procedure within a vessel, whereby the two balloons may be inflated to different levels.
In addition to the use of multiple balloons on a single catheter for medical procedures, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,529 discloses a medical device containing a pair of catheters (12, 28), each containing a balloon (20, 48) secured at or near its distal end, which device is utilized to perform a medical procedure within a vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,412 also discloses a pair of catheters (18, 22) utilized to perform a medical procedure within a vessel, each containing an inflatable balloon (36, 38). U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,163 discloses a pair of balloons (2, 8) secured to a pair of catheters (1, 7) for introduction of medicine or diagnostic fluids into the space between the two balloons.
Atrial fibrillation is the most common sustained heart arrhythmia. It is estimated to occur in upwards of 0.4 percent of the adult population and perhaps as many as 10 percent of the population who are 60 years or older. Cox, J. L., et al., Electrophysiology, Pacing and Arrhythmia, xe2x80x9cOperations for Atrial Fibrillation,xe2x80x9d Clin. Cardiol. 14, 827-834 (1991). Atrial arrhythmia may be transient or persistent. While most atrial arrhythmia occurs in individuals having other forms of underlying heart disease, some atrial arrhythmias occur independently. While atrial arrhythmias do not directly cause death as frequently as ventricular arrhythmias, they increase the risk factors for a number of other diseases such as systemic and cerebral embolism and may cause a number of additional medical problems.
In the treatment of atrial fibrillation, antiarrhythmic drugs sometimes provide relief. Anti-arrhythmia drugs are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,155, 4,500,529, 4,988,698, 5,286,866 and 5,215,989. The treatment of atrial arrhythmia by pharmaceutical has been disclosed in a number of medical articles and books including, for example, Martin, D., et al., Atrial Fibrillation, pgs. 35-41 (1994); Falk, R. H., et al., Atrial Fibrillation (1992); Singer, I., et al., Clinical Manual of Electrophysiology (1993); and Horowitz, L. N., Current Management of Arrhythmias (1991).
Another treatment for atrial arrhythmia or fibrillation involves the use of an implanted atrial defibrillator or cardioversion. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,836, 5,271,392 and 5,209,229 and Martin, D., et al., Atrial Fibrillation, pgs. 42-59 (1994).
Certain patients with symptomatic or life threatening atrial arrhythmias, however, cannot be adequately treated by drugs or these medical devices. Other forms of aggressive treatment are mandated, which have in the past often included surgery. For example, a surgical procedure for the treatment of atrial arrhythmia known as the xe2x80x9cMazexe2x80x9d procedure is discussed in Cox, J. L. et al., Electrophysiology, Pacing and Arrhythmia, xe2x80x9cOperations for Atrial Fibrillation,xe2x80x9d Clin. Cardiol. Vol. 14, pgs. 827-834 (1991). See also Cox, J. L., et al., xe2x80x9cThe Surgical Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation,xe2x80x9d The Journal of Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery, Vol. 101, No. 4, pgs. 569-592 (April, 1991), and Cox, J. L., et al., xe2x80x9cThe Surgical Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation,xe2x80x9d The Journal of Thoracic and Cardiovascular Surgery, Vol. 101, No. 4, pgs. 406-426 (March, 1991). Other surgical procedures for atrial arrhythmia are discussed, for example, in Martin, D., et al., Atrial Fibrillation, pgs. 54-56 (1994).
Another procedure increasingly used within the last 10 to 15 years for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia involves ablation of cardiac tissue. For example, this procedure has been used to interrupt or modify existing conduction pathways associated with arrhythmias within the heart. The particular area for ablation depends on the type of underlying arrhythmia. The use of radio frequency catheter ablation for the treatment of paroxysmal atrial fibrillation is disclosed in Haissaguerre, M., et al., xe2x80x9cRight and Left Atrial Radiofrequency Catheter Therapy of Paroxysmal Atrial Fibrillationxe2x80x9d J. Cardiovascular Electrophysiology, V.7, pgs. 1132-1144 (December 1996). Ablation procedures are also used for the treatment of atrioventricular (AV) nodal reentrant tachycardia. With this condition, ablation of the fast or slow AV nodal pathways has become an accepted treatment. Singer, I., et al., xe2x80x9cCatheter Ablation for Arrhythmiasxe2x80x9d Clinical Manual of Electrophysiology, pgs. 421-431 (1993); Falk, R. H., et al., Atrial Fibrillation Mechanisms in Management, pgs. 359-374 (1992); Horowitz, L. N., Current Management of Arrhythmias, pgs. 373-378 (1991); and Martin, D., et al., Atrial Fibrillation, pgs. 42-59 (1994). In addition, the use of ablation catheters for ablating locations within the heart has been disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,649, 5,263,493, 5,231,995, 5,228,442 and 5,281,217.
The sources of energy used for catheter ablation vary. Initially, high voltage, direct current (DC) ablation techniques were commonly used. However, because of problems associated with the use of DC current, radio frequency (Rf) energy has become the preferred source of energy for ablation procedures. The use of Rf energy for ablation has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,912, 5,209,229, 5,281,218, 5,242,441, 5,246,438, 5,281,213 and 5,293,868. Other energy sources which are being used currently or are being considered for ablation of heart tissue include laser, ultrasound, microwave and fulgutronization.
Ablation of a precise location within the heart requires the precise placement of the ablation catheter within the heart. Precise positioning of the ablation catheter is especially difficult because of the physiology of the heart, particularly as the ablation procedures generally occur while the heart is beating. Commonly, the placement of the catheter is determined by a combination of electrophysiological guidance and fluoroscopy (placement of the catheter in relation to known features of the heart which are marked by radiopaque diagnostic catheters which are placed in or at known anatomical structures such as the coronary sinus, high right atrium and the right ventricle).
A process for the mapping and treatment of atrial arrhythmia using ablation catheters guided to a specific location by shaped, guiding introducers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,119, 5,497,774, 5,575,766, 5,564,440, 5,628,316 and 5,640,955. In particular, a process for the ablation of defined tracks within the left and/or right atrium as an element of the treatment of atrial fibrillation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,766.
The mechanism for initiation of some forms of atrial arrhythmia, such as atrial premature contractions, is not well understood. As a result, ablation procedures up to the present have focused on the formation of lesions within the chambers of the heart at selected locations which will either prevent the passage of electrical signals associated with atrial premature contractions or prevent the formation of improper electrical pathways within the heart which can result in atrial arrhythmia.
It has been surprisingly discovered that one source for these atrial premature contractions originates deep within vessels associated with the heart, in particular the pulmonary veins. Once these atrial premature contractions form in the pulmonary veins, they are periodically conducted into the left atrium. When the atrial premature contractions enter the left atrium, they can initiate or continue an episode of atrial fibrillation.
Invasive treatment of atrial fibrillation in the past has been limited to the formation of lesions around the pulmonary veins in the left atrium created by an invasive surgical procedure, such as is disclosed by Cox, J. L., et al., Electrophysiology, Pacing and Arrhythmia, xe2x80x9cOperations for Atrial Fibrillationxe2x80x9d Clin. Cardiol. Vol. 14, pgs. 827-834 (1991). In addition, the use of precurved guiding introducers to guide ablation catheters to appropriate locations in the left atrium for use in the formation of lesions around the pulmonary veins has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,766.
While these procedures have been successful in some patients, other patients require additional treatment or the treatments previously proposed have not been completely successful in the elimination of the atrial fibrillation. In addition, these ablation procedures are very time consuming, requiring as long as 10-15 hours.
It is therefore an aspect of this invention to disclose a medical device useful in the treatment of atrial arrhythmia, particularly atrial fibrillation.
It is an additional aspect of this invention to disclose a medical device useful for the formation of circumferential ablation lesions in vessels in the body.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a medical device containing a pair of inflatable balloons and an Rf energy ablation electrode, which device is utilized to form a circumferential ablation lesion for the treatment of atrial arrhythmia, particularly atrial premature contractions.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a medical device for the chemical ablation of tissue within a vessel.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a process for the formation of ablation lesions in vessels in the human body.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a process for ablation within the pulmonary veins.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a process for the formation of circumferential lesions in vessels.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose medical procedures for the production of circumferential ablation lesions within vessels of the heart for the treatment of atrial fibrillation.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a process for the formation of ablation lesions within a vessel using Rf energy.
It is a still further aspect of this invention to disclose a process for the formation of ablation lesions within a vessel using chemical ablative agents.
These and other aspects can be obtained by the disclosed processes for the treatment of atrial arrhythmia and the design of the medical products for use with those processes which are disclosed by the instant invention.
The present invention is a medical device for ablation within a vessel of a human and includes a catheter. A first seal is secured to the catheter to seal the vessel and prevent substantially the flow of blood through the vessel. A second seal is secured to the catheter located proximal from the first seal, to limit the backflow of blood into the vessel. An introducing system is also secured to the catheter to introduce a conductive media into the vessel at a location in communication with the first and second seals. An ablating system is secured to the catheter for ablating tissue within the vessel. The ablating system is located between the first and second seals.
The seals preferably are either inflatable balloons or flexible disks attached to the catheter. The ablating system preferably is an Rf energy ablation electrode.
Alternatively, the present invention is a medical system for ablation within a vessel of a human and includes an introducer with a proximal and distal end and a lumen passing from its proximal to its distal end. A catheter is inserted within the lumen of the introducer. A first seal is secured to the catheter to seal the vessel and prevent substantially the flow of blood through the vessel. A second seal is secured to the introducer at or near its distal end to substantially limit the backflow of blood into the vessel. An introducing system to introduce conductive media into the vessel at a location is in communication with the first and second seal members. An ablating system for ablating tissue within the vessel is located between the first and second seals.
Also disclosed is a process for the ablation of tissue within a vessel of a human which includes introducing a catheter containing a first seal into the vessel, sealing the vessel to prevent substantially the flow of blood through the vessel using the first seal, substantially sealing a location within the vessel proximal to that sealed by the first seal to substantially limit the backflow of blood into the vessel by use of a second seal, placing an ablating system for ablating the tissue associated with the vessel at a location in the vessel between the first and second seals, substantially replacing blood present in a space in the vessel between the first and second seals with a conductive media, and while substantially preventing blood from entering the space between the first and second seals, forming an ablation lesion in the tissue of the vessel located between the first and second seals by use of the ablating system.
An alternative preferred process for ablation of tissue within a vessel associated with a human includes introducing an introducer into the vessel, where the introducer contains a lumen passing from its proximal to its distal end, introducing within the lumen of the introducer a catheter, where there is secured at or near a distal end of the catheter a first seal and an ablating system, and where there is secured at or near the distal end of the introducer a second seal, advancing the catheter within the lumen of the introducer, where the first seal and the ablation system extend beyond the distal tip of the introducer, substantially preventing the flow of blood through the vessel at a first location within the vessel by use of the first seal, substantially sealing a second location within the vessel proximal to the first location by the second seal to substantially limit the backflow of blood into the vessel, substantially removing blood located in the vessel from a space between the first and second seals by introduction of a conductive media into that space, and while substantially preventing additional blood from being introduced into the space between the first and second seals, ablating tissue of the vessel between the first and second seals by the ablating system.
The instant invention also includes specific components for each of the medical devices which are used in the processes for ablation of tissue within the vessel.